Meant To Be
by AmericanIdiot252
Summary: Harry is in his 7th year at Hogwarts, and Ginny is in her 6th. He comes to the conclusion he loves her. After the whole school finds out he loves her, he will go on an adventure to save her. Will he do it all only to lose her in the end? RHrHG
1. Just A Bad Dream

**Disclaimer: I only made up the plot, NOT the characters. Characters are from Jk Rowling, of course. LoL...**

**Meant to Be**

"No,no,no.." Harry mumbled in his sleep. He turned around and around in his bed, twitching and fidgeting. Harry was having a bad nightmare. "Ginny...no..." he continued mumbling. In his nightmare he saw Ginny being attacked by dementors. Harry was running towards her, but didn't seem to be getting any closer. She was running from them, and fell. The color left her face, and she stopped moving. "NO! GINNY!" Harry yelled. He woke up and looked around. He was drenched in sweat. He saw his roomates looking at him strangely. Dean, Seamus, and Neville were staring at Harry. "Um, just a nightmare...sorry,guys...it was nothing, Im ok..."

But it wasn't nothing. His scar seared with pain. Ginny couldn't really be in trouble, could she? Of course not, it was just a nightmare. He had simply beein thinking about Ginny, and fell asleep. Yeah, that was it. Just a nightmare. But why did his scar hurt, then? _Maybe because I saw the girl I love being attacked and I thought it was real. _That was probably the reason.

Everyone except Harry went back to sleep. But, wait, where was Ron? Ron came into the room with a glass of water. "Harry, mate, are you sure you're ok?" he said, looking nervous.

"Erm, yeah, Im fine, Ron."

"What were you yelling? I thought I heard you say Ginny..."

"Ginny? Why would I say that?" Harry said, blushing. Harry was glad they were talking in the dark.

"Well, I don't know, you tell me..." Ron yawned. "Best we both go back to bed."

Ron fell asleep immediately. Harry couldn't go to sleep anymore. He let his thoughts linger on Ginny. He hadn't told anyone that he loved Ginny, of course, not even Ginny herself. _I just have to tell her this year, its my last year here at Hogwarts. Its April, so I MUST tell her soon. The only other time I might possibly see her is at Ron's house. I WILL tell her this year, I MUST. I need to tell her or else I'll regret it my whole life. _He wondered when he started loving Ginny. _I suspect I've loved her all along. I guess I was too blind to see it. _He remembered the quote love is blind. He thought more about Ginny and the good times he'd had with her. With Ginny in his thoughts, he fell asleep.


	2. Loads of Embarrassment

Harry woke up, and went down with Ron to eat breakfast. Hermione was already there.

"Hey guys," she said. "Hey Hermione," they replied.

Harry looked up and down the table. Ginny wasn't there. Had his nightmare come true?

About 2 seconds later, Ginny came to sit at their table. She plopped down on a seat across from him. He was happy because he had a good view of her. "Hey, Harry," she said. "H-hey, Ginny" he managed to say, smiling.

As Ginny turned to say hi to Ron and Hermione, Harry stared at her. It took him 5 minutes to notice that Ron,Hermione, and Ginny were staring back at him. "Uhm, Harry, what are you staring at?" Ginny asked. Harry snapped out of it. He blushed as red as a tomato.

"Um,um,um...nothing?" he said. He continued blushing. Harry looked at the table. Hermione and Ginny were looking at him, confused. Ron was smiling at Harry. Harry wondered if he understood what Harry had been looking at. Ron gave him a wink. _He did know! _Harry blushed an even deeper red, if that was possible.

He tried to concentrate on his breakfast and continued eating. Thankfully, Ron filled the silence with Quidditch practice information, and Hermione talked about S.P.E.W. They finished eating and went to class. They went through every class with no trouble or conflict.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione headed to Potions, the last class of the day. Unfortunately, one thing that hadn't changed was that they still had double potions with the Slytherins.

"Well,well,well...if it isn't Potter, Weasley, and Granger...hurry up and get into your seats!" Snape barked. "Today, we will be making Gibbering Madness Potions. If you ever put one of these potions to your lips, you will be gibbering complete nonsense for an hour or two, depending on how much you take. Now, the instructions are on the board...you have 1 hour...begin!"

Everyone started writing the instructions down. _3 daisy roots, 1 skinned shrivelfig, one dash of leech juice, eye of newt, knotgrass...this is so boring! _Harry looked over at Ron. Ron had started his potion. The potion was light blue, even though it was supposed to be dark blue. _Close enough..._Malfoy was chatting away with Snape. _Sucking up to him, I suppose... _Harry looked at his cauldron: empty so far. He decided to get a start on his potion.

An hour later, his potion was done. It was in between light and dark blue. _Close enough, at least its not purple like Neville's..._Snape collected the potions and began giving more descriptions about the potion and its use.

Harry's mind drifted off. He took out a piece of paper and began doodling. He looked around, making sure know one was looking. _What should I draw? _He drew hearts and a sketch of Ginny's face, which was the 1st thing that came to mind. After that, he starting writing a letter to her. _Maybe I could tell her with a letter..I could give this to her! _He began writing.

He was about to sign his name when the paper got snatched away. Harry looked up, his heart beating. Snape was smiling as he read the paper. "Well, well, well, what have we here Potter? Tsk, tsk, tsk...a love letter? You should know better than to write personal love letters in class...let's share it with the class shall we..." Harry turned crimson as Snape began to read.

"Dearest Ginny,

I think you're a wonderful girl. I've known you for so long. We've hung out loads of times. I never noticed something important until this year at Hogwarts, seventh year. I've been planning to tell you, but I didn't know how. I've enjoyed hanging out with you allways. You probably think I've always just thought of you as Ginny, Ron's younger sister, or Ginny, the youngest kid in the Weasley's, but no. I've always thought of you as yourself, Ginny. Beautiful, smart, brave, adventurous, funny, Ginny. Have you ever heard that quote that love is blind? I have, and I think it's true sometimes. I've never thought of you as more than a friend, until now. I think I've loved you all along, but I haven't noticed it until now, at seventeen years old, and you at sixteen years old. What I want to say is that I love you, Ginny. I always have, and always will. No matter what happens...I love you." Snape sneered. "How sweet."

Harry lifted his head up from the desk to look around the room. The Slytherins were laughing like crazy. Malfoy was on the ground, banging on the floor with his fist. Snape was laughing with the Slytherins.

Harry looked at the Gryffindors. They were all looking at him with interest.Dean,Seamus, and Neville were looking at him like they wanted to say something, but decided against it. He turned around to see Hermione looking at him, with understanding in her eyes. He turned next to him, to his partner, Ron. Ron's face had a mix of feelings on it: confusion, happiness, sadness, anger, and sympathy all together.

The bell rang, signaling the end of class. Harry threw his stuff in his bag, and ran out of the room, ignoring the Gryffindors calling his name.

He went back to his dorm room, and threw himself down on his bed. Harry was feeling a whole lot of things at once. He was angry at Snape for reading it out loud, embarrassed because everyone knew now, like an idiot for writing the letter in potions in the first place, and a little happy that Ginny was probably going to find out by the end of the day.

Harry sat on his bed for a few minutes, then headed down to dinner. He threw his bag down next to his seat as he sat down to eat. He sat down at the last table, by himself, as apart from the Gryffindors as possible. His appetite was lost. He played with his food, lost in his thoughts.

Dean, Seamus, and Neville came to the table for a second. Harry looked up. "Snape's a git, don't worry about him. This will all blow over soon. We understand your feelings, Harry." Dean said. "Yeah, Harry, don't worry..." Neville said. Seamus winked and said, "Unfortunately, Ginny is most likely going to find out the second she gets in here. Malfoy won't let this blow over until he's had lots of fun." Harry nodded and said, "Thanks guys." The 3 of them left and sat at another table.

Harry continued 'eating' and wondering where Ron and Hermione was. Harry looked at the Slytherin table. They were all laughing at something Malfoy had said. _Great, now every Slytherin knows..._He looked up and down the Gryffindor table. Harry saw people staring at him, but they looked the other way when Harry looked their way. Harry sighed. _And most likely every Gryffindor too...by tomorrow every student in this school will know..._

Ron and Hermione came into the Great Hall, and sat down at Harry's table. They both sat acroos from him. "Blimey, I'm starved!" Ron said. He piled a million things on his plate. Hermione didn't say anything. Harry continued picking at his food, not saying anything. After Ron and Hermione finished eating, they looked at Harry, waiting for him to say something. "

Harry couldn't meet their eyes. "What do you guys want me to say?What he said is true..I do.."

Hermione said, "Why didn't you tell us, Harry? We could have helped you..."

"Yeah, Harry, you always tell us everything.." Ron said.

"Well, I don't know, sometimes people want to keep things like that private...especially considering the girl is Hermione's friend, and Ron's little sister..." Harry looked up at them. "But it is true..I just noticed this year that I do...I guess I have all along..."

Harry looked around...Ginny was nowhere to be seen.

"You know you can tell us anything, Harry, even if it's something about my own sister.." Ron said, grinning.

"So, what do you guys think about this? I want to know what you think.." Harry said, wondering.

Hermione grinned and said, "Well, I think it's wonderful...I mean she used to like you, maybe she still does...I think you guys are meant to be...I think you should tell her..."

_Wow, she thinks we're meant to be!_

"No need to tell her, Malfoy probably told the whole school by now," Harry said miserably.

"What do you think, Ron?"

"I think it's fine. Way better than all the other boyfriends Ginny's had, Harry. You guys like a lot of the same stuff, and you aren't strangers. Lately, I could sort of tell something was up." He paused. "Concerning Ginny." HIs eyes glowed with happiness and laughter.

"How?" Harry remembered how that morning Ron had looked knowingly at Harry after his staring at her.

"Well for one: that dream you had last night. You yelled out Ginny and then woke up. And when I asked you if you had said Ginny, you blushed."

"Oh you saw that, huh?" Harry said, scratching his head.'

"Yeah...and two, the way you were staring at her this morning...three, you've been in an exceptionally happy and dreamy mood lately, and four the hearts you drew on that paper in potions, along with the sketch of Ginny and the letter Snape read out loud."

Harry laughed nervously. "Oh, yeah...then I guess it was pretty obvious."

"Pret-ty obvious..." Ron said.

Ron looked at something behind Harry. Harry turned around and saw Ginny, looking flushed, entering the Great Hall. The second Ginny entered, there was a silence, and every student looked at Ginny, and then Harry. This lasted for 5 minutes.

Finally, students went back to normal and continued talking to their friends. Some people started whispering as Ginny passed by them. Ginny sat down with some of her sixth-year friends. Harry heard Malfoy yell, "Hey Ginny, you ever hear the quote that love is blind?" The entire Slytherin table exploded into laughter as Ginny took a look at Harry. Harry turned deep red.

"And so it begins," Harry said, sighing.

"Dont worry, Harry. Malfoy won't stay on this topic forever." Hermione said, looking both angry and worried. "Oh, yes he will," both Harry and Ron replied. Soon, but not soon enough for Harry, people began to leave. "I'm out, I'll see you guys later." Harry said. "Ok, bye!" ron said, helping himself to some more dessert.

Harry saw Malfoy and his cronies get up from the table to leave. Harry got up to leave before them. He did NOT feel like enduring Malfoy's taunts at the moment. He heard whispers explode behind him as he got up to leave. He turned red. He didn't care what they were saying right now, or who was getting up to leave. He got out of the Great Hall, and ran into the hallway. "Stop running!" Filch yelled. Harry ignored him and kept on making his way through the whispering people to get to the Fat Lady, to be away from this horror. "Hey Potter, you don't leave without your love!" Harry turned around to see Malfoy push Ginny into Harry.

Ginny made an oof! sound and fell into Harry. She grabbed onto him for balance, and Harry fell. His bag broke and everything fell out. "Oh my gosh, Im so sorry, Harry!" Ginny said, blushing tomato red, like Harry. "Um, it's ok, Ginny..." he said. Malfoy and the Slytherins were laughing hysterically. "Hey, Pottter, why don't you kiss her? She is your beautiful, smart, brave girl, after all, isn't she?" Harry finished gathering all his books.

Ginny looked at Harry while the Slytherins laughed on. "Um, Harry, can I talk to you?" Ginny said blushing. "I think we need to talk." "Um, I got to go," Harry said. Harry took all his stuff and ran down the hallway, up the stairs, to the Fat Lady. "Hello, young Gryffindor, I have one word of advice to give you. Go get her!" Harry groaned and said the password. "Wheezing Wizards!" he panted.

He went into the common room. Luckily only a few people were there, and nobody said anything to him. He sat in one of the squishy armchairs, and threw his bag on the floor. _Nothing's going right today, nothing at all! _

Ten minutes late, Ron and Hermione came in. Harry told them what had happened. "Ahh, that Malfoy, right before graduation, Im going to kick his-" "Ron!" Hermione interrupted, shocked. Harry laughed.

"I have an idea." Harry said, smiling. "What?" Ron said.

"Let's go to Hagrid's, that'll take our mind off things.." Harry said.

"I can't, I have to study for a test tomorrow," Hermione said, sighing.

"You don't have to, you'll probably ace it anyway, Hermione!" Ron said.

Hermione shrugged. "Sorry guys..."

Five minutes later, Ron and Harry were under the invisibility cloak. They walked out of the school with no problems. They headed towards Hagrid's hut. Harry knocked on the door and heard Fang barking. Hagrid opened the door. "Who's there?" "It's us, Hagrid,"Harry whispered.

They went in and took off the cloak. "So, how was your day, Harry?"

They told Hagrid everything about their day excluding his embarrassment and confession about Ginny.

Hagrid, smiling, and eyes twinkling, said, "Hey Harry, I heard that you have a--" Now Harry was angry. Even Hagrid knew! "YES I LOVE GINNY!" Harry yelled angrily. Hagrid looked confused. "Um,I was going to say I heard you have a quidditch game tomorrow."

Harry yelled, "Yeah, you heard me!" Then Hagrid's words registered in his head. "Um, what?"

Hagrid repied, "I heard you have a Quidditch game tomorrow. Good luck."

Harry looked at his feet. "Harry, what are you talking about?" Hagrid asked confused.

Ron told Hagrid EVERYTHING that had happened INCLUDING Ginny.

Hangrid's eyes twinkled. "I see. Well, Harry, you guys make a nice match." Harry's cheeks turned pink. They talked for about 20 more minutes, then left.

Now Harry was as frustrated as ever. "The whole school knows, Ron!" Ron shrugged. "I don't know what to say, Harry..."

Ron went up the stairs to their dorm. "Aren't you coming, Harry?"

"I left my bag in the common room, I'll be up in a second."

Before going into the common room, however, he heard a wail. He turned right. It sounded familiar. In fact, it sounded like MOANING MYRTLE. Moaning Myrtle came in front of Harry. and said, "Hello, Harry. Long time no talk."

"Um, hi, Myrtle...whats up?"

"Nothing. I just thought you should know something. I heard about Ginny."_Oh my gosh, even Myrtle knows! _ Harry shaked his head.

Myrtle continued. "Around dinner time, she came into my bathroom, on the 2nd floor. She was rambling on and on about how she heard you love him. She was so happy, but she was worried it might not be true. You should have seen her, Harry. She was dancing around the bathroom and singing...Just thought you should know." And, as soon as she had appeared, she disappeared.

He went back on his original path to the common rooom to retrieve his bag.

He went into the common room, and found that it was not empty. One person was sitting in an armchair next to his bag. Ginny.

"Um, hi, Ginny..."

"Hi, Harry. Is it ok if we talk for a few minutes? Because I think we need to talk."

Harry gulped and nodded. "Ok, sure."

Ginny paused for a second, as if wondering what to say. She was straight forward. "Is it true?

_I cant be scared or embarrassed anymore...Im just going to tell her!_

"Yes. It's true. I didn't know how to tell you. I guess I've loved you all these years, but just noticed it, Ginny. I decided to write you a letter but Snape snatched it. He read it in front of everyone. And, of course, the Slytherins told the whole school. But--it is true. And it's how I feel about you." He wasn't blushing anymore.

Her cheeks turned slightly pink. "Oh, Harry, I've been waiting for you to say that forever! I feel the same way, always have since I laid my eyes on you."

Harry got closer. "I'm so happy you said that, Ginny."

"But, what are we going to do about that?" Ginny asked.

"This." He got closer and kissed her on the lips. "I love you."

"I love you,too." Ginny replied. She looked at the time. "It's late, we should go."

Harry was disappointed. "Ok...see you in the morning?" They parted at the common room door, Harry going up to the boy's dorms, and Ginny going to the girl's dorms.

Ron was awake, waiting for Harry. "What happened, Harry?"

Harry grinned and said, "Some things are meant to be secret."

Ron looked confused for a second, then took the hint. "Huh? Oh-ohhhh," he said with a look of understanding. "Yeah," Harry said, grinning.

He went and laid down on his bed, leaving his clothes on.

_Another sleepless night for me, but this time for a good reason._


	3. A Secret Meeting

**Disclaimer****: I only made up the plot, NOT the characters. Characters are from Jk Rowling, of course. LoL...**

**

* * *

**

(**A/N: Thanks to all who reviewed so far! Keep on reading, reviewing, and giving me your criticism, comments, suggestions, and complaints!)

* * *

**

**Meant to Be**

There were two people taking temporary refuge in the Shrieking Shack. Two particularly evil people. One was fat, stupid, and cowardly. The other was all-powerful, scary, eviler than evil, and the whole Wizarding World was searching for him. **(A/N: If you don't know who these 2 are by now, then shame on you!")**

"My Lord," the man said and bowed.

"Get up, Wormtail, and speak to me of what you have found out," a cold voice said.

Wormtail got up and murmured, "Yes, my Lord..I have found out truly important information on how we may defeat Harry Potter. Another weakness of his."

Voldemort's interest increased. "His best friends? Whom he cannot live without?"

"Well, there is them as a weakness also, but I know who else he cannot live without."

Voldemort smiled. "Really?"

"Yes, my Lord. Ginny Weasley. She is Harry Potter's best friend's younger sister. But not only a friend's sibling to Harry Potter, my Lord." Wormtail glanced around the room.

Voldemort wondered what Wormtail was talking about. "Continue, but hurry up and get to the point!"

"My Lord, Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley love each other. I saw them kiss in the Gryffindor common room. I was hidden under a couch, of course in my other form." Wormtail smiled. "It will be a blow to his heart if _something _happens to her, my Lord."

Voldemort smiled. "Thank you for this information, Wormtail. That is why you are my most loyal servant."

"It was no problem finding out, my Lord." Wormtail grinned also.

"Now, all we need is a plan." Voldemort and Wormtail talked amongst each other. When they agreed on a truly wonderful plan, they both laughed. Voldemort's evil laugh echoed throughout the Shrieking Shack.

(A/N: Yes I know the chapters a bit short, but it's getting to the point! Please review your comments, criticism, and complaints...they will help me write better...also tell me your suggestions, maybe I'll use them...please review! the next chapter will be coming soon! Chapter 4 is going to be called Hogsmeade Terror...)


	4. The Quidditch Game

**(A/N: Thanks for the reviews, keep reviewing! Also, I knew I said I was going to name this Hogsmeade Terror but this is leading up to that chapter Chapter 5 is called Hogsmeade Terror FOR SURE! KEEP REVIEWING AND READING, PLEASE!)**

The next day, Harry was going down to breakfast when he saw Ginny outside of the Fat Lady. It looked like she'd been waiting for him. "Hey," they both said at the same time. They held hands, oblivious to stares, and went down to the Great Hall. Both of their cheeks were slightly pink.

They entered the Great Hall, and headed to the table at the end, where Ron and Hermione were sitting. They were still holding hands as they walked. "Hey, look its Potty and the Weasel!" Malfoy yelled. Harry groaned, "Here we go again." Ginny said, "Who cares about him?" "Hey Potter, when are you 2 getting married? Are we invited to the wedding? How are you going to fit into that tiny house, Potter?" Malfoy continued shouting after them. Harry and Ginny's cheeks were still a little pink as they got to the table and sat down.

"Hey guys!" Harry said. Ron was fuming red. "Im going to kill Malfoy one day, just you wait." He turned to Harry and Ginny. "So you guys look--happy. Looks like you two had a fun time last night..." Ron said smiling. Hermione looked confused. "I'll tell you later, Hermione."

Harry started eating. "Hey, Harry, Ginny...how do you feel about the Quidditch game today? Against the Slytherins?"

At the same time they said, "No biggie."

Hermione said, "Hey you guys, Hogsmeade trip tomorrow, that will be fun..." "Yeah," Harry said, an idea forming in his mind.

* * *

Harry, Ginny, and Ron went down to the Quidditch field after eating. **(A/N: By the way,didnt know where to put this: Ron's still a keeper, and Ginny's a chaser.)**

They met up with the rest of the team and changed into Quidditch robes. They went out onto the field, hearing the cheers and boos of the crowd. They started the game.

Madam Hooch released the Snitch. Harry stared at it as it flew into the air. It was lost in the air somewhere. He went up high, and viewed the whole game from above while he searched for the Snitch.

Ginny scored Gryffindor's first point. Harry's cheer was loudest of all. "Thanks, Harry!" Ginny said, looking up at him. "Ginny, watch-" Harry was too late. A bludger hit Ginny's shoulder. She almost fell off the broom. "Ginny!" Harry went after Ginny, and helped her get back on the broom.

He looked around and saw Malfoy going after something. "No, the Snitch!" Harry bumped into Malfoy, and pushing each other, they went after the Snitch. Ginny and the other chasers scored a few points, as well. Harry did a loop-dee-loop, and pulled out of the dive as Malfoy hit the ground. The Snitch flew to the other side of the field. Harry went after it, and caught it, almost falling. "GRYFFINDORS WIN!" The Gryffindors, Ravenclaws, and Hufflepuffs cheered while Slytherins jeered. They went off the quidditch field to their lockers. "Good game, guys," everyone called to each other.

At last, only Ron, Harry, and Ginny were left. "You guys want me to wait for you, or...?" Ron asked. "Um, you can go, Ron, we'll be back soon..." Harry said. "Yeah,yeah,yeah, as soon as you did yesterday," Ron said, grumbling. Harry and Ginny laughed.

* * *

They stayed in the locker room for a while, talking. It was getting dark. Ginny said, "well, we should get going." "Yeah," Harry replied. They started walking towards the common room. "Um, Ginny?" Yeah, Harry?" Ginny asked. "Um, would you like to go to Hogsmeade with me?" "You mean...like a date?" "Yeah." Harry said, nervously.

Ginny turned to him and kissed him on the cheek. "Of course!" They got to the Fat Lady and said the password. They got to the common room. They kissed each other as they entered. Everyone saw them, but they didn't care. They were in love.

They went to sit next to Ron and Hermione. "Only a little while, huh?" Ron said, smiling. The 4 of them hung out at the common room until it was really late. Then, they all went to sleep. Harry and Ginny kissed again before they went up to their dorms. Both were happily expecting the next day. Neither knew what horror would befall them.


	5. Hogsmeade Terror

**(A/N: Ok, something's seriously wrong! I have too many lurkers! Can people please review? It only takes up 5 minutes of your time. B/c I have 200-something hits, yet only 4 reviews...PLEASE REVIEW! Ok, Anyways, thank you to those who DO review glares at lurkers and keep on reading & reviewing! Here is Ch.5, Promised Title: Hogsmeade Terror)

* * *

Harry got up and changed into a blue shirt and jeans. He combed his hair and looked at himself in the mirror. Hopefully, he looked good.**

Ron watched as Harry inspected his face in front of the mirror. "Harry, you that nervous, mate? You've got it for her bad, then.." Ron smiled. He knew Ginny was probably doing the same thing.The last time Harry had been this nervous was when he had gone out with Cho, which was ages ago. "Well, Im hoping everything goes okay..." Harry replied.

Harry and Ron went out of their dorms, and saw Hermione waiting for them. "What took you two so long?" she asked, although she knew perfectly well what. "Harry was making sure he looked perfect.." Ron answered. Hermione giggled.

They entered the Great Hall and sat down to eat. Ginny was nowhere to be seen. _Hope everythings ok._ He sat down and began to eat, impatient to go to Hogsmeade with Ginny.

* * *

Ginny woke up and looked at the clock. _Im going to be late!_ She sprang up from her bed, and quickly took a shower. She changed into jeans capris, purple flip-flops, and a purple shirt. She ran to the mirror, humming under her breath. She brushed her hair, looking at herself in front of the mirror. When she was done, the humming turned into singing. She sang and danced around the room. When she was done, she was surprised to see her 4 roommates clapping. They had entered the room while she was singing. She blushed.

They all sat down on Ginny's bed. "So, that bad, huh?" one of them said. "Huh?" Ginny said, confused. "You like him a LOT Ginny, its pretty obvious." another one asked, "So, I heard you're going out with Harry Potter today, at Hogsmeade." She nodded. "It's true." The third one said, "He's cute." Ginny hit her with a pillow, blushing. "Yeah, he is cute..." The 4th one said, "Well have a fun time..." Her roommates left the room. _Im going to have a GREAT time, I cant wait. _She glanced at the clock. _Id better get going. I need time to eat at least SOMETHING, then we'll go to Hogsmeade. Oh, I cant wait._ Ginny ran down the stairs, taking two steps at a time.

* * *

"Oh, Harryyyyyyy..." Hermione said, staring somewhere behind him. "What?" he said, knowing perfectly well what she was going to say. "Ginny's here, Harry." Ron said, food flying out of his mouth.

Harry turned around and saw Ginny coming his way. "She looks..._hot_..." he whispered under his breath. Unfortunately, both Hermione and Ron heard him. Ron spit his food out and yelled, "Ew! You did not just call my little sister _hot_, in front of me!" He yelled it so loud that the whole room heard, to Harry's dismay. Ginny heard also, and blushed even more. Hermione giggled.

Ginny sat down next to Harry, and kissed him on the cheek. "Sorry Im late, I overslept," Ginny said. "Its ok. Your hair smells good. Did you do anything to it?" Harry asked. Ginny shrugged. "Um, well I...took a shower..."** (A/N:This actually happened to me once, I never told anyone though. I felt like laughing out loud! It was really funny.)** Ron snorted into his food, and Hermione laughed as Harry scratched his head. "Oh." They finished eating and got up to stand in line to go to Hogsmeade.

At Hogsmeade, Ron and Hermione headed off to The Three Broomsticks. Harry and Ginny went around the shops, joking around and talking, but mostly, staring at each other when the other wasnt looking. So far so good.. He looked at Ginny. _She looked really pretty today._ They went to every shop, taking in the sights.

Ginny was having a great time. She chanced a look at Harry while he wasn't looking. _He's so cute..

* * *

_

They went into the Three Broomsticks. They saw Ron and Hermione laughing and talking, and went to join them. They sat down across from Ron and Hermione.

"Hey guys," Ron said. "Hey," they replied. "So, what have you lovebirds been doing?" Hermione asked, giggling. "Well, we've been talking, joking around, and taking in the sights," Ginny said. "More like the sights of each other," Ron said, smiling. Harry and Ginny laughed. "Probably."

After talking for a little while, Harry and Ginny left. They walked around Hogsmeade again, talking along the wat. They stopped at the Shrieking Shack, and Harry kissed her on the lips. They both smiled.

* * *

All of a sudden, they felt a chill. "Did you feel that?" Harry said, getting closer to Ginny. "Yeah, it got so cold all of a sudden," Ginny replied, getting closer to Harry. They were as close as they could get now. They kissed again. Harry stopped. "Whats wrong, Harry?" "Everything. somethings just not...right..." He looked around.

They heard an evil laugh. "Well done, Harry, well done." Ginny screamed as Voldemort appeared. Harry and Ginny took their wands out. "What do you want?" Ginny said, to Harry's surprise. "Why, my darling, I want...YOU!" Voldemort said with a laugh.

"Run!" Harry said. Harry and Ginny started running, hand in hand. Harry blasted a spell over his shoulder. They kept on running. Ginny tripped over a tree root. "Harry!" she yelled. Harry turned around and saw her being dragged towards Voldemort by an invisible spell. "Harry!" she continued yelling, struggling against the invisible ropes that bound her. She stood next to Voldemort. "Help me, Harry!" she yelled, still struggling. Voldemort was laughing.

Harry ran towards Voldemort. Voldemort hit Harry with a spell that made him freeze. "Let her go!" Voldemort laughed again. "I think not, Potter." Ginny continued screaming and struggling against the invisible ropes. "Bye bye, Potter!" Voldemort said. 'Ginny, I love you!" he yelled as Ginny and Voldemort disappeared.

Harry stared blankly at the spot Ginny had been standing moments before. The only hint of someone there was one of Ginny's purple sandals.

* * *

**(A/N:Dun,dun,dun,dun...cliffhanger! Lurkers, please review! It makes me sad! Only take 5 minutes of your time, so PLEASEEEEE review after you read this! Ill start working on ch.6 asap!Thanks to those who DO review!)**


	6. Restlessness

**Disclaimer: I only made up the plot, NOT the characters. Characters are from Jk Rowling, of course. LoL...**

**(A/N: Sorry its taken so long to update, havent been on computer for a while...(its summer!) lol...thanks to all who reviewed...no thanks to the lurkers...keep on reading and reviewing! ALSO..I FINISHED HP6 IN A DAY...OMG!)

* * *

**

After picking up Ginny's sandal a few minutes later, only one thought came into Harry's head: _DUMBLEDORE. Got to tell Dumbledore. _

There was no time to go to Ron and Hermione. He needed to go directly to Dumbledore. With a crack, Harry apparated in front of Dumbledore's office. **(A/N:Yes, yes, all you Hermione-like people, I know you cant apparate into or out of the Hogwarts grounds, but well-in my story you can! lol)

* * *

**

Harry was standing in front of Dumbledore's office. He wondered if the password had changed. He named every candy he could think of. "Open up, now, stupid thing!" The gargoyle sprung to life and moved over. _That can't be the password._ Dumbledore appeared. "I thought I heard a ruckus out here, what's the matter, Harry? Arent you supposed to be in Hogsmeade?"

Harry was panting, out of breath. "Professor. Need help. Hogsmeade. Chills. Fight. Voldemort. Ginny. GONE!" Harry told Dumbledore.

"Come with me, Harry." Harry stumbled and fell as he tried to go up the stairs. Dumbledore offered Harry a hand, which Harry took. "Thanks, Professor," he mumbled.

Dumbledore murmured something under his breath and his door opened. "Take a seat, Harry." Harry plopped down into his seat. Dumbledore handed him a drink. "Thanks." Harry regained his breath as Dumbledore asked, "Now, what happened, Harry?"

Harry blushed bright pink. "Well, me and Ginny were on a date. We were talking, and hanging out. We went through all of Hogsmeade, and met up with Ron and Hermione at the Three Broomsticks. Then we went to the Shrieking Shack. We were talking. It was such hot weather, yet we felt a chill. We moved closer, when we heard a laugh." Harry paused for a second, unable to continue.

With an angry tone he said, "It was Voldemort." Harry looked at Dumbledore. Dumbledore's eyes twinkled with a look of mystery.

Harry continued. "He appeared to me and Ginny. We took out our wands. Ginny asked him what he wanted from us. Voldemort said he wanted Ginny. Me and Ginny started running, throwing spells at him while we ran. Then, Ginny tripped over something, and Voldemort pulled Ginny to him with some sort of spell. S-"

"What kind of spell?" Dumbledore interrupted.

"Err-it was some sort of ropes pulling her...I think they were some sort of unbreakable ropes, only invisible."

"You may continue."

"Ok. She tried to struggle against the ropes as she was pulled to him. I tried to run towards Voldemort, but he hit me with a spell. It made me freeze, so I couldnt do anything to help her." Harry sighed. "It was all my fault. I could have saved her." He got lost in his thoughts, when Dumbledore's voice cut into his thoughts.

"Is there anything else that happened, Harry?" Dumbledore asked.

"Well, as I was frozen, Ginny continued struggling against the ropes. He said, 'Bye, bye, Potter' and disappeared along with Ginny. All that was left was one of her sandals." Harry showed Dumbledore the sandal he had picked up.

* * *

Dumbledore called one of the figures in the portraits. "Dorothea, please tell Minerva and Severus to come here instantly, and that it is an urgent matter." The plump woman hurried off through the pictures. 

Five minutes later, there was a knock at the door as Dorothea came back to her original picture. "Come in," Dumbledore said.

"Severus, Minerva," Dumbledore said with a nod.

"We came as soon as we heard. What's happened, Albus?" McGonagall said, worried.

"Harry, if you could please repeat what you have told me," Dumbledore said.

Harry summed everything up in 10 minutes.

Professor McGonagall was looking at Harry's face with concern. "You poor boy...Are you ok? Any bruises or wounds?"

Snape interrupted Harry's response. "I think Potter is more hurt emotionally, with his heart. Seeing as the Dark Lord has taken Ginny." Harry cringed as Dumbledore's eyes were on him. "So Ive heard. Dont worry, Harry, we will find her." Harry nodded. _I hope so. If not, I'll die._

"Now, we need to take urgent actions to find Ginny. Minerva, contact the Order and tell them what has happened. They will begin searching for clues immediately. Severus, you know what to do." Snape and McGonagall nodded and left the room quickly.

Dumbledore turned to Harry. "Im afraid there's not much else we can do at the moment, Harry. I will be sending the Weasleys a letter right now. I suggest you try to relax and rest in your dormitory. Students will be back from Hogsmeade soon." Harry nodded and turned to leave. "And Harry?" Harry turned around. "Yes, Professor?" Dumbledore looked at Harry with determination. "We will find her." Harry nodded and left Dumbledore's office.

* * *

Harry went to the empty common room, and sat down. He couldn't sleep anyway. He put his head in his hands, and thought about Ginny. _First Sirius, and now Ginny! I cant have that happen. _Tears clung to his eyes as he remembered Sirius. _Ginny can't die, she just can't! _

Harry pictured the Weasleys getting that letter. He pictured Mrs.Weasley crying, Mr. Weasley trying to console her. _That will probably happen in a few minutes. _He pictured Bill and Charlie at the Order's headquarters, 12 Grimmauld Place, sitting solemnly with the members of the Order, trying to figure out what to do. He pictures Fred and George, trying to lighten the atmosphere, but feeling horrible themselves.

He tried to clear his mind, but failed. All he could think about was Ginny. Her laugh, her smile, her looks, her face, and moments they'd spent together. Then worse thoughts came into his mind. Ginny running with Harry, Ginny screaming, Ginny being taken away. _What is he going to do to her?_

He looked around the common room. Everybody was still at Hogsmeade. Harry put his head back into his hands, and let the tears fall freely. He became oblivious to everything around him as he sobbed. Sobbed for the people he'd lost: his parents, Sirius, and now, possibly, Ginny.

* * *

He was still sobbing when he felt someone lifting his head out of his hands. He made his teary eyes focus, and saw Hermione. "Oh, Harry...whats the matter? What's happened?" Ron was standing behind Hermione. "Where's Ginny, mate?" At the sound of the word Ginny, Harry felt like he was about to burst. 

He looked around him, and saw the common room was PACKED with people coming from Hogsmeade, many of which were staring at Harry. "You look terrible, Harry!" Ron said. Harry looked at himself. His jeans were torn at the knees, his shirt's sleeve was torn also, and he was grasping Ginny's sandal. The sandal, his hands, and his face were all wet.

Everyone else went back to their tasks as Harry pulled Hermione and Ron into a corner of the room. "Ok. Here's what happened at Hogsmeade after we left you guys. Dont interrupt me while I speak." Harry told them every single detail of what had taken place.

Harry studied their faces after he finished. Hermione was close to tears, and Ron was shocked. "You-you mean You-know-who took GINNY?" Ron said. "Yeah..Dumbleodre's probably already contacted your family, and theyve informed the Order too."

Harry looked around at the happy people in the common room. _I wish I could be a normal, care-free person...

* * *

_

Harry sighed and put his head in his hands when he heard his name called. "Harry Potter, can you please come with me? You, too...Weasley and Granger." Harry looked up, as did Ron and Hermione. They followed Professor McGonagall to Dumbledore's office. _What now? Did they find Ginny?_

Dumbledore conjured up chairs for them to sit on. "I assume you have told Ron and Hermione, Harry?" "Yes, sir," Harry replied. "Good. I will cut to the chase. I have informed your family, and the Order. The Order is now doing whatever they can to locate Ginny. Your family will be here shortly." A few minutes later, Bill, Fred, George, and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley had come in. Mrs. Weasley was sobbing, and Mr. Weasley held onto her, in case she fell. Fred and George were pale and were whispering to each other. Bill was the first one to speak. "We informed Charlie, and Percy"( he said his name in disgust). He coughed. "What exactly happened, Dumbledore?"

"Well, Harry here-everyone looked at him-was there when it happened." Dumbledore told everyone in a few minutes. They all looked at Harry in horror when he was done. "You poor boy," sniffled Mrs. Weasley, then burst into tears. Mr. Weasley handed her a handkerchief.

Bill, Fred, and Georger looked at Harry. "Nice to see you tried to save her, Harry. That was very brave of you," Bill said. Harry looked down at his feet. "But I didn't." Fred and George looked at him questioningly. "Didn't what, Harry?" Fred asked. The room fell silent as everyone turned to Harry.

"I didn't save her. He took her. And now she's gone." _Oh, Ginny, I miss you. IF only we hadn't gone to Hogsmeade..._ Everyone continued looking at him with a sense of sorrow and pity. Harry opened the door and left, ignoring everyone calling his name.

He went into the dormitory and laid on his bed, thinking. _Im going to find you Ginny, and Im going to kill Voldemort. For my parents, for Sirius, for the deaths of countless witches and wizards, and for taking you. _He couldn't sleep, of course. Instead, he thought about the good times he'd had with Ginny.

A while after, he heard Ron come in. Ron flopped onto his bed. "Harry, mate, it wasn't your fault. We'll get her back." He heard Ron sigh. "I miss her, Ron. I feel like half of me is missing. I feel broken, and I can't stand being without her," Harry's voice cracked. "Well, she's my sister, so I know how you feel, Harry. Hey, remember when...?" The rest of the night Ron and Harry stayed up and reminisced about Ginny and the good times they'd had with her.

* * *

**(A/N: Please review! Thanks again, to all who did! Sorry this chapter took so long. Been busy reading summer books and doing book reports for school, going places since its summer, otherwise I have nothing to do, lol. KEEP ON REVIEWING!)**


	7. A Horrible Day & Another Dream

**Disclaimer: Its not mine, Its not mine, unfortunately...**

**CHAPTER 7: A Horrible Day & Another Dream**

Harry got up and looked around. _Best get downstairs to eat and say hi to Ginny. _Then it all came rushing back at him. It had been a week now, and Ginny was still missing. The whole school knew, of course. Everyone except the Slytherins felt bad for the trio, and those close to Ginny.

Harry went downstairs miserably, and sat down. Ron and Hermione were sitting across from him, eating silently. After a few minutes of silence, Hermione put down her fork.

"You know, Harry, YOU COULD TALK TO US, and tell us how you feel."

Harry nodded, not taking in a word she was saying.

Hermione lifted his face up so he looked directly into her eyes. "Harry, LISTEN TO ME. We know how you feel."

Harry finally said, "How would you know? How do you know the pain, sorrow and anger Im feeling about her?"

Hermione put her other hand on her hip and said, "HELLO,HARRY, WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN? Ginny is one of my BEST FRIENDS, and she's Ron's SISTER."

Harry looked at Hermione. "Oh, yeah. I forgot."

Ron laughed, his mouth full of food. "Thought so."

Hermione stood up from the table. "Harry, Ron, I have to go get ready for Potions. I'll see you two down in the dungeons." She kissed Ron on the cheek, and left. Ron looked at Harry with a goofy smile.

Harry was bewildered. "Wha-Whe-HOW?" He finally managed to say.

"Well, lately since you've been going out with Ginny, and that day at the Three Broomsticks, we sort of-talked. In a way we never had before. And we just sort of-connected. And then we kissed each other. I guess it started from there. And we've been together ever since, I guess." He scratched his head sheepishly.

"Well, Ron, Im happy for you. Its nice to see my 2 best friends happy together," Harry replied, briefly smiling.

The two got up and went down to the dungeons after retrieving their books.

* * *

They met up with Hermione down in the dungeons. _I hate this class. This is the 1st class with the Slytherins since Ginny. Oh, this will be torture. _He looked up as if to say, _Why me?_

Harry sat down next to Ron, who sat next to Hermione. _Rather closer than usual. They make a nice couple. _Harry smiled, and looked at Snape, who was sneering at Harry, as usual.

"Im glad to see you are here, Potter, and not on one of your heroic rescues once again." The Slytherins laughed, and the Gryffindors didn't dare to make a sound.

Snape pointed to the board,and they began making their potions immediately. Today they had to make The Potion of Life, which could save your life if you drank a poison. Thankfully, potions went by with no conflict. _Im getting out of here before someone says something. _

He got his bag and left quickly with Ron and Hermione. They took the rest of their classes with no conflict, except Harry and Ron were behind schedule again. Their homework was catching up to them, and they were doing poorly in some classes. Even Hermione didn't seem to be doing as well as her usual standards.(But she still finished her homework, and even made hats for the elves)

"Potter," McGonagall had called at the end of their Transfiguration Class. "and Weasley, Granger, you too, I suppose" she had said when she saw they had stayed behind.

"Now, I know you three are upset about Ginny, and we're doing our best to find out the location of Voldemort. But try to pay attention to your studies. I know it's hard, so I will not punish you for your recent grades. Try to make an effort, even if it's hard. You may go now." They had left, put their bags away in their dormitories, and had gone out to the grounds for fresh air.

* * *

They sat down under their favorite tree by the lake. They looked around at the scenery. It was a beautiful day, of course. There were flowers blooming everywhere, and every student was outside playing games. _I wish Ginny was here to enjoy this beautiful day. _

He began to daydream at once.

_Ron and Hermione were sitting next to him and Ginny. They were sitting rather close actually. Ginny cuddled up to Harry, her head in his lap. They would admire the pretty flowers and the multi-colored sky. "It's so beautiful, Harry," Ginny said. "Harry?" Harry looked down at Ginny's face. "Yes, Gin?" She looked up at him, and their eyes stared at each other. "I love you, Harry Potter, more than anything in the world. You were my first crush, and now you're my first love." She bit her lip, waiting for his reply. "I love you too, Ginny Weasley. More than you'll ever know. Let's be together forever." "Forever?" She said, grinning. "Forever." His voice echoed in his ears. Ginny got farther and farther away. And someone else got closer. _

"Harry, are you ok?" Harry opened his eyes, and saw Hermione's eyes 5 inches away from his face. "Are you ok?" she repeated. "I guess," he replied. More to himself than the others, he said, "Forever. It seemed so real. Almost as if she were right next to me." Ron and Hermione looked at him, puzzled. Harry didn't notice. He got up, and looked around, half expecting to see Ginny, smiling, come up to him.

He sat back down moment later, disappointed. "What was that about, mate?" Ron said. "Nothing." He sighed. Ron and Hermione exchanged a knowing look. By 'nothing' he meant 'Ginny'.

Harry closed his eyes again to relax, when he heard an all too-familiar voice. "I heard Weaselette has gone missing. And poor Potty's heart broken." Harry's eyes snapped open, and he saw Malfoy a way off, not trying to keep his voice down.

"I mean, I've wondered, why Potty hasn't gone on his yearly rescue mission yet. Why not to save his future bride? That is, if she's not dead yet. Oh, and I heard Weasel is going out with that filthy little Mudblood. Didn't see that coming. Thought he would be too chicken to actually get a girlfriend. But, anyways, back to Potter," Malfoy continued talking, oblivious to Harry, Ron, and Hermione.

Harry felt a surge of anger, and got up. Malfoy was going on and on about him, and Ginny. _He'll get what he deserves._(though Harry had no clue what he was going to do, except he was going to do SOMETHING.)Harry walked slowly up to Malfoy and his gang. By the time, Harry got to them, the whole grounds were quiet and staring at the scene.

Harry closed his eyes and felt a surge of anger: at Voldemort, at Malfoy, at the world. He remembered Ginny and felt a surge of passion. He felt a surge of wind around his robes.

He walked closer to Malfoy,(his gang split into two sides so Malfoy was in the middle) until there was no room left between the 2 of them. He whispered, "Say it to my face, MALFOY," he spat with disgust. "Ok, POTTER," Malfoy said, smirking. "I was just telling them about how you're HEARTBROKEN, because filthy WEASELETTE, your GIRLFRIEND is missing."

Harry smiled grimly now. "And do you know why she's missing, or who took her?" Malfoy's face paled. "Maybe you should ask your FATHER in AZKABAN, or your MASTER," Harry continued. "THEY would gladly tell you EVERYTHING."

Malfoy's face paled even more. "I am not my father, Potter. Never was, and never will be. I despise my father. I am disgusted he is my father. And I will never be one of THEM. I don't want to be one, and I will not be forced to become one," Malfoy said in a whisper that could only be heard by Harry. Harry stared into Malfoy's eyes. They had lost his usual icy gaze. They were full of **hope**, **despair**, and surprisingly-**peace. **

They stared into each other eyes for several moments. "I see that now, and I believe you." Malfoy's eyes were now full of **happiness** now. _This is a side of Malfoy I'll never forget. Maybe I should let what he said pass..._Harry remembered all the stuff Malfoy had ever done to him. _Maybe we'll make up at graduation but for now..._

Harry grinned. "But things are still the same between us. Maybe they always will be." Malfoy's eyes understood Harry's meaning. "So I will not let what you said about Ginny, Ron, Hermione, and me pass." Malfoy's eyes returned to their icy glare. "And what do you plan to do about it, Potter?"

Harry punched Malfoy in the nose before you can say 'Ginny'. The students roared, cheering Harry and Draco on.

Malfoy grabbed Harry by the hair and hit him to the ground. He put Harry's arm behind his back and said, "Say sorry, Potter." "NEVER," Harry replied and pulled Malfoy down on the grass with him. Harry punched Malfoy again, giving him a black eye. Malfoy reached for his wand and got up.

"Expelliarmus!" Harry's wand flew out of his hand. _Damn. _Harry got up and said, "Accio my wand!" Harry's wand flew out of Malfoy's hand and flew into his own. Everyone's mouths dropped open; Harry had just done wandless magic. Harry himself didn't realize it at the time from all the anger he was feeling.

Harry took his wand and yelled, "Levindaxus!" There was a gash on Mafloy's cheek, and he began bleeding. Before Malfoy could say a word, Harry said, "Silencio!" Malfoy couldn't say anything, for Harry had silenced his voice. "Mendaria!" Malfoy fell to the ground because one of his legs couldn't support itself.

"Don't ever mess around with me again. Because when I say something, I mean it. So take this as a warning, all of you!" He told the whole grounds.

He nodded his head at Crabbe, Goyle, and the others. "Suspect you should take him to the Hospital Wing." They nodded fearfully, and supported Malfoy to the Hospital Wing. They kept shooting scared glances at Harry as they walked. Harry grinned, and went to Ron and Hermione.

"Im so glad you're ok," Hermione said, hugging Harry. "Good job, mate," Ron said, laughing, "But I didn't hear everything you two said. Care to repeat for us?" Hermione laughed and kissed Ron on the cheek. "Oh, Ron." Ron smiled goofily again, and scratched his head.

"Um, I think everyone here thinks Im about to breathe fire, so I think I'll tell you in the common room. Plus, we have to do our homework," Harry said, grinning.

* * *

They went upstairs and in the common room, Harry told them what Malfoy has said. "So he DOESNT want to be a death eater?" Ron said, surprised. "Nope. But that's good. That means Malfoy isn't totally evil," Harry said. They talked about it a little more, and started their homework.

After Harry had finished his homework, he looked up. Hermione was done, and was reading a book. Ron was scratching his head, his eyebrows furrowed in concentration.

Hermione was biting her lip, as if deciding what to do. She went over to Ron, and kissed him on the lips. "Ron?" Ron didn't notice that she had come up to him, or that she had kissed him.

"Ron? are you ok?" She asked, kissing him again and ruffling his hair. He looked up. "I cant make heads nor tails of this, and we have NEWTS in 3 months. Im never going to be an auror if I cant even finish my homework!" He looked up at her frustrated.

"Ron, dont worry. Everything is going to be ok. It will be all rig-" Ron interrupted Hermione and went into a rant.

"It's not going to be ok, Hermione. I mean, look around you. Voldemort's wreaking havoc in the outside world, and people are dying. And Ginny! He took Ginny, and we have no clue where she is. I keep having nightmares and thoughts that she's dead. He's going to have to fight Harry again one day, and one must kill the other. We're going to try our best to help him, but what if we fail? On top of that, me and Harry can barely keep keep up with our homework. And we have to practice Quidditch. And pass our NEWTS to become Aurors. And what if we don't? I have no clue what to do with my life. It seems as if everything's falling apart. And Im scared all the people I care about most are going to die or get hurt in this war we're having. I mean I wouldn't stand it if my family, Harry, or YOU end up dead or injured. I cant take it anymore." He put his head in his hands and sighed.

Hermione lifted his head up and kissed him passionately. "Don't worry, Ron. Me and Harry are always here besides you. No matter what."

Harry was surprised it was Ron that had ranted like that. It was usually him who did that. "She's right, man. Everything will be ok. As long as we stick together." After they reassured him a few times, Hermione helped Ron with his homework and he was done in no time.

When they were done, Hermione spoke up. "Hey, Ron, err...why don't we go to the LIBRARY together? You know, to STUDY. Because I have to show you SOMETHING."

Ron looked up. "Huh? More studying? Hermione, why don't you take Harry?"

Hermione snorted, "Well, because I dont want to study this with Harry, Ron. I want you." She puckered her lips and batted her eyes meaningfully. _Ron, you oaf, take the hint and go!_

Harry grinned. Hermione was getting flustered as Ron was completely oblivious to Hermione's hints. Ron yawned. "I think I'll go up to bed. It's almost 10. Isnt the library closed right now anyways?"

Hermione sighed. "I give up. Ronald Weasley, you do not know how to take a hint. AT ALL. Harry, did you understand what I meant unlike my ignorant boyfriend?"

Harry grinned and laughed. "Yes, I did. Ron, you bludger, she wants to have some private time with you!" Ron snapped to attention at once mid-yawn and blushed. "Huh? oh-OHHHH. Right best get going now." Hermione kissed him and got up. Ron followed her instantly. They walked out of the common room holding hands.

* * *

Harry got out his book about Quidditch and started to read. It became late, and the fire got lower. And lower. And lower. Harry continued to read. **McDooran was the Seeker in the Quidditch World Cup of 1968 and helped his team to win. The final score was. Was. 250 to 200. And then...**The book dropped from Harry's hands. _At least tomorrow's Saturday...no classes...I can relax...hang out with Ron and Hermione...And Ginny..._Harry's eyes closed fully as the book smacked closed on the floor.

* * *

_Harry was flying on his Firebolt. He was grinning as he felt the delight of being in the air. Harry shivered as he felt the breeze. He swooped lower when he saw an orange image, and went down to ground level. (Still on his firebolt levitating) There was a fat, orange cat in front of him sticking his tongue out. He shuddered. It was chilly outside. The cat started to laugh. _

_"What are you laughing at?" Harry asked. He looked around, and saw that the whole school was in front of him, on the benches in the Quidditch stadium. They were all laughing. "Why are they laughing?" The cat kept looking at Harry, and Harry followed his gaze. **HE WASN'T WEARING ANY CLOTHES! **(No wonder it had been chilly.) Harry screamed and looked at the crowd. They Slytherins were cheering him on as they laughed. Ron and Hermione were running to him with clothes, Hermione blushing. He looked around and saw the teachers were restraining some crazy girls trying to get to Harry. Harry screamed again and flew up before Ron and Hermione reached him. He flew up, up into the air, the orange cat flying into the air after him..._

_The scenery changed, and so did the dream. He was still flying on his Firebolt, but he had clothes on this time. He had his wand out and was flying into the Forbidden Forest. He kept going, passing Aragog's lair, and the centaurs' home. He flew into the core of the forest. His scar began to hurt as the trees cleared, and he looked at a horrible scene. _

_It was a clearing, and there were about 10 people there. There were 8 death eaters standing in a circle around Voldemort. They all bowed, then got back up. "My Lord, you have done it again. We shall triumph," one D.E. said. Voldemort grinned an evil smile. "I have the girl. No one knows where she is, and Potter will never find her. We'll kill her, and send Potter the body. He will go insane, and will not be capable of anyyhing anymore. Then, we just have to get rid of the old fool Dumbledore, and the Wizarding World is OURS." They all laughed. "Now, go to HeadQuarters and stay there. Do not tell anybody anything unless I tell you to. Stay there and relax, dont do anything until my command. Leave now." The Death Eaters left with a swoosh of their cloaks._

_Voldemort went into a huge tent he had put up, and came back moments later. "Now, let's go see how Potter's girlfriend is doing," he said, laughing. Harry's scar twinged with pain. Voldemort walked over to a tree and said a spell. Ginny appeared, tied up. (in those invisible bonds like before)_

_She was unconscious, and looked terrible. Harry gasped. She had 1 sandal on. Her jeans were torn in numerous places. Her shirt was torn in half (down the middle) and the bottom half was laying on her legs in tatters. (like a blanket) Her hair was bedraggled, and muddy. She had a few gashes: on her knees, her chest, her arms, and one on her cheek.Her lip was bleeding freely._

_"Let's wake her up, why don't we? CRUCIO!" Harry's scar felt like it was bursting open. He heard Ginny scream and saw her twitching everywhere. When it stopped, she opened her eyes, but didn't say anything. "And how are you feeling, my pretty? Have any nightmares?" Harry's heart was racing. Ginny glared at him, but said nothing. "Now, Im bored. Tell me a story about you and Potter. Tell me how you feel about him. And the times you spent together." Ginny looked at him defiantly and answered finally, "Never. I will never tell you anything." _

_Voldemort laughed. "Ok, then. Have fun. CRUCIO!" Ginny screamed again, and tears streamed down her cheeks. "Harry will find me. He will save me. And kill you." Voldemort sneered. "Oh, really? And does Potter LOVE you, my dear?" Ginny bit her lip as if deciding something. _

_She grinned for once, and said, "Actually, he does. Harry James Potter loves me. And I love him. He will find me, help me, and kill you," She laughed as the tears went down her cheeks along with fresh blood from her lip. _

_Voldemort decided this answer unsatisfactory. "Enough. Good night." He said a spell, and she gave an 'oh' of surprise. She became unconscious again. Voldemort went into his tent. _

_Harry's scar seared with pain, and his eyes watered.

* * *

_

With a jump, Harry woke up. He opened his eyes and said, "Ginny!" He picked his book up, and ripped a page out. He immediately began writing a note to Hermione and Ron. _No time to lose. No time to tell them. They can't come with me. I'll go now, while it's night._

_Ron, Hermione:_

_Had a dream about Ginny. Was not just a dream. It was real. She's hidden in the center of the Forbidden Forest with Voldemort. She looked terrible. I have to go now by night before he gets tired of her and kills her. Cant take you. Cant put you two in danger. If Im not back by the time you read this in the morning, then go to Dumbledore. He'll know what to do. In case I die, remember this: take care of each other. All I have is Hermione's and the Weasley family's. _

_See you soon,_

_Harry_

He crept upstairs to the dormitories, and put the note on his bed, leaving the bed curtains open. He took his Invisibility Cloak, Marauders' Map, wand, and Firebolt. He looked out his window for the last time.

"Im coming, Gin. Im coming."


	8. Into the Forest We Go!

**Disclaimer: Nothing is mine, nothing is mine, sadly sadly, nothing is mine! **

**(except the plot)**

**Chapter 8: Into the Forest We Go!**

A/N: Sorry it took so long, been busy with my other 2 harry potter fanfics, check them out! Anyways, please review! And keep on reading! Thanks for everything! Sorry this chapter's so short, but its getting to the point!

* * *

Harry took his invisibility cloak, wand, Firebolt, and the Marauder's Map. "I solemnly swear I am up to no good." Words came onto the page moments later.

All the students were in their beds, Peeves was in the charms classroom, Filch was on the 3rd floor, and Dumbledore was pacing in his study. _Im ready. Lets go._

He put on his cloak. "Lumos," he muttered. He got out of the castle quickly with no conflict, aside from the fact that he'd collided with Mrs. Norris. She'd run off, yowling.

Harry passed Hagrid's hut warily as he heard him singing a song with Fang. He laughed softly as he heard Fang howl back.

Harry took off his cloak before entering the forest. He put it into his pocket. "Mischief managed," he whispered. He put the map into his pocket, as well. He got onto his Firebolt and took off, high among the trees for protection.

An hour later, he began to tire, his hands numb. His hope began to dwindle, as the trees got thicker and thicker. _What if the dream was just that-a dream?_ He'd already passed Aragog's lair, the centaurs, and even where he had first met Grawp.

Harry was getting closer to the heart of the forest, and familiar things passed him as he sped up, hopes renewed. _We'll know if it was just a dream in a few moments, won't we?_ Harry's heart began to race wildly. _I can't wait to see her. _He saw a clearing up ahead, similar to the one in his dream. _Ginny HAS to be here!_

He landed silently, and looked up at the sky. By the time he had gotten to the clearing, the sky had lightened considerably. The sky was pink with flecks of purple, orange, and yellow. _Ron will probably find my note soon, and tell Hermione. They better not come after me. I dont want them getting hurt._

"Nox," he said, as he could see clearly from the light that issued from the sky. He stood directly in front of the clearing's entry, and looked around. There was nobody around. _Just a dream. _He sighed in disappointment. _But it looked so real..._

He looked around for clarification that nothing was there, and something appeared. A strangely familiar figure.

* * *

She looked exactly like she'd been in the dream. Her clothes were torn, revealing more cuts and bruises. Her hair was bedraggled, and her lip torn. Harry drank her in, feeling sad and angry, yet happy. Happy he found her. Sad she was in this condition, feeling this pain. Angry at Voldemort for doing this to her. He stared at her limp, unconscious figure. "Ginny," he breathed. 


	9. A Losing Battle?

**Disclaimer: Nothing is mine, nothing is mine, sadly sadly, nothing is mine! **

**(except the plot)**

**Meant to Be**

_Last Chapter: She looked exactly like she'd been in the dream. Her clothes were torn, revealing more cuts and bruises. Her hair was bedraggled, and her lip torn. Harry drank her in, feeling sad and angry, yet happy. Happy he found her. Sad she was in this condition, feeling this pain. Angry at Voldemort for doing this to her. He stared at her limp, unconscious figure. "Ginny," he breathed._

Chapter 9: A Losing Battle?

"Ginny," he breathed. Losing common sense, he ran out in the open to her. He kneeled down next to her, trying to find a way to make the bonds holding Ginny captive visible. "Visiblo," he muttered. The bonds appeared. "Severio!" The bonds broke, and Ginny slumped onto Harry. "Harry?" She opened her eyes weakly. "Oh, Gin...I was so scared...that you were-you know. I was afraid he'd kill you. Gin, I love you." He kissed her fiercely on the lips, which brought Ginny to her senses.

"Ha-HARRY! I was so scared. He told me you wouldn't come for me..." Ginny shuddered. He hugged her. "Don't worry. Everything will be ok." He stood up. "Can you stand?" She nodded her head. "I tihnk so." Shakily, she stood, leaning on Harry a little. For some reason, Harry's insides turned cold. Ginny shivered, and pulled Harry closer to her.

"Congratulations, Potter. You have saved your damsel in distress," said a cold voice Harry knew all too well. "Voldemort," Harry said through gritted teeth and clenched fists. "Indeed. Congratulations on getting this far, Potter. Now, now, we can't have you armed, can we?" Before Harry could respond, his wand was on the other side of the clearing, in Voldemort's hands.

"We are going to play a new game, Potter. Nothing physical, but mental." Harry and Ginny looked at each other worriedly. He turned to Giny. "Does this look familiar to you, my dear?" With a flash, he turned into a younger version of himself. Tom Riddle. Ginny broke out into a sweat as she remembered the last time she had seen him. He beckoned to her with his hand. "Come here," he said in a soft voice coated with honey. But both of them knew he was full of deceit and trickery. Ginny shaked her head. Ginny's hand was in his, and Harry could feel it trembling.

Tom murmured something under his breath, and Ginyn was pulled toward him by an unknown force. Their hands let go reluctantly. What could he do? No weapon, no defense, no wand. Harry put a step Toward Tom to attack him, when Tom kissed Ginny on the lips. Ginny's eyes widened, and she struggled to pull back, but couldn't. His eyes were locked on Harry, who watched in horror.

_How does it feel, Potter?_ came a voice in his head, and Harry's scar burst in pain. Tom changed back to Voldemort, and threw Ginny to the ground. _Watch this._ "Crucio!" He pointed his wand at Ginny. Ginny writhed on the ground, shrieking in pain. Harry, meanwhile, could barely see Ginny through his tearing eyes. He was fighting in his mind with Voldemort.

Harry frantically put up mental barriers in his mind, trying to prevent Voldemort from getting into his head. Voldemort attacked him with images of Ginny dead on the ground. Harry was thrown to a tree, and he fell to his knees, stars popping up in his vision. He opened his eyes to see Ginny was unconscious now, with more wounds.

Voldemort turned his face toward Harry. "You're going to die, Potter." He attacked him mentally and he howled in pain on the ground. "Nooo!" Voldemort smiled evilly. He took out his wand and said, "Crucio!" Harry's scar burst open, eyes streaming, as he twisted on the ground. It stopped as sudden as it started. Harry saw blood on the ground: from his head (from hitting the tree), and from his mouth. "You're going to die in your own blood!" He cackled.

Harry began to despair. Him and Ginny were defenseless. Ginny was unconscious. They were both seriously injured. Harry could see the blood around him growing, which was not a good sign. Was all hope lost? A big thud of oversized feet and 2 bickering voices told him otherwise.

A/N:I AM SO SORRY I HAVENT UPDATED FOR THIS LONG! However, no matter how long it takes to update, know that I WILL UPDATE THIS STORY... I wont give up on it! Ive been busy with school, (Im in 8th grade) and High school applications, and i took the SHSAT...and hw and last minute projects now that report cards are in 2 weeks...SORRY ABOUT NOT UPDATING! sorry that this chapter isnt that good or that long...bows in shame

Please review!


	10. Grawp Makes An Appearance

**Meant to Be**

**A/N:Terribly sorry for the INCREDIBLY long time it took to update. Yep, this chapter's short, I'm really sorry, but I wnated to get something out to you guys. We're getting close to the end, only one or two more chapters to go! **

**REVIEW PLEASE! If you review...I'll be happy! **

**SO REVIEW!**

**Chapter 10: Grawp Makes An Appearance**

**Last Chapter:** Harry began to despair. Him and Ginny were defenseless. Ginny was unconscious. They were both seriously injured. Harry could see the blood around him growing, which was not a good sign. Was all hope lost? A big thud of oversized feet and 2 bickering voices told him otherwise.

* * *

"Ron, we're not going the right way," a girl's voice said.

"Yes, we are, Hermione!" A boy shot back.

Harry smiled slightly. It was Ron and Hermione. A part of him despaired however, because they were putting themselves in danger.

"How do you know?" Hermione asked.

"Grawp told me!" Ron said. Hermione snorted. Harry could feel the thud getting closer.

"Potter!" Harry turned his head around, and his attention was brought back to Voldemort. "Prepare to die! Farewell, Harry Potter. I have beaten you at last." He opened his mouth to issue the final spell of the night: Avada Kedavra.

Harry looked over at Ginny. Because of him, Ginny would die, along with Ron and Hermione. The rest of the wizarding world would be at Voldemort's feet. His heart throbbed at the thought of losing all those that he loved. He stood up shakily. He took in a deep breath. He was getting weaker. "You won't kill me," Harry growled, trying to distract him. He looked over at Ginny, who was still unconscious. He needed to at least save Ginny's life, even if he had to sacrifice his own.

"Oh, really? Watch me. Avada-" Voldemort began. Harry prepared to attack Voldemort, wandless. Suddenly, a foot came into Harry's vision and stepped onto Voldemort. There was a big _squish_ sound. Grawp lifted his foot and looked down at the mark in wonder. Voldemort was gone.

Harry looked up. Grawp was smiling down at him, Ron and Hermione on his shoulders. They quickly climbed down. Harry ran over to the huge footprint. Was Voldemort dead? He stepped into the huge footprint, looking for clues. Nothing was there. "I don't think he's dead. He probably apparated," Harry said.

Ginny crossed Harry's mind. He ran over to her. "Oh, Ginny," he said, picking her up, wobbling slightly. He'd forgotten how weak he was. He was drenched in blood, and it was still coming. Ron and Hermione stood next to Harry.

Ron's eyes were wide. "Is she-?" "She's not dead," Harry said. Hermione breathed out a sigh of relief. "She's unconscious," he explained. "Harry, let me carry her. You're too weak," Ron said. "You look terrible," Hermione added, looking at him with worried eyes. "I'm fine," he said through gritted teeth. "Come on, let's go." He climbed onto Grawp's hand, Ginny in his arms. Ron followed. Hermione picked up Ginny's and Harry's wand on the other side of the clearing, and then climbed onto Grawp's hand as well. Grawp began to walk quickly through the forest, headed toward Hogwarts.

Harry's eyes threatened to close, but he willed them open. He stroked Ginny's face, hoping she would wake up. Ron and Hermione were right next to him, concerned. "Will she be ok?" Ron asked. Harry sat down with Ginny on his lap. Ron and Hermione sat down as well. "She has to be ok. She has to. Or it will be all my fault," Harry replied, hugging Ginny to his chest. His vision blurred at the edges and his throat burned as he struggled to stay awake. He could see Hogwarts getting closer. "Harry, you're still bleeding," Hermione said. She touched the wound. Harry put his hand to his head. He could feel himself spinning, around and around, like he was on a carousel.

Harry's eyes closed shut.

"Harry!" Ron and Hermione yelled.

That was the last he heard.

And he knew no more.

* * *

**A/N: TELL ME THE TRUTH! WAS IT GOOD, OR WAS IT REALLY BAD? **

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**THE END IS NEAR!**


	11. Concentration

**Meant To Be**

**Chapter 11: Concentration**

**A/N: Hey guys! I AM BACK!**

**I am sincerely sorry for the inappropriate amount of time I haven't written in, and I admire your patience. I won't make up excuses.**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter, read, and please review!**

** (Reviews inspire me to keep writing, and I'd love to hear your ideas and comments! Thanks!)**

_"Harry!" Ron and Hermione yelled._

_That was the last he heard._

_And he knew no more._

* * *

"Professor, when will he wake?"

"Give it time."

"Ginny is still unconscious too!"

"-Have suffered quite a shock-"

"What is You Know Who's next move?"

"Poor kids-"

"-My baby!-"

"-Ginny-"

_Ginny?_ A torrent of images rippled throughout Harry's brain, rippling through his nerves, awakening every sensor, and bringing him to life. _What happened?_ He found himself unable to open his eyes, unable to move an inch, as his brain frantically searched for answers. What had happened? Where was he? Who did the voices belong to? And most importantly: where was Ginny?

A foreboding voice reverberated throughout his skull, unleashing unimaginable pain on his searing scar.

_"Crucio! Fight, Potter. Or shall I watch you die in a puddle of your own blood?"_

_Harry whirmed about on the ground, thrashing in pain as they engaged in a mental battle and Voldemort sent him harsh messages and images, invading the privacy of his mind and any remnant of sanity. _

"Madam Pomfrey has done all she can to heal any physical pain for both of them. What lies locked now remains within their minds," a distant voice said.

Harry found himself burdened, sifting through painful memories as his scar rippled with pain, remembering the curses Voldemort had thrown his way. Images pressed upon Harry's brain as he sought to wake up._ Ginny lying in bonds; puddles of blood; the bloodcurdling laugh that sent shivers up Harry's spine; an unconscious Ginny; a lone sandal on the ground; Mrs. Weasley sobbing; a solemn Weasley family; a grave Dumbledore; Ginny's hopeful face upon seeing Harry; Voldemort's cold and merciless eyes; curling up into a ball with pain; Ginny's screaming...Ginny. I've got to get to her. But how to get out of this mental bind?_

Harry struggled to concentrate on good memories and find his way to the voices drifting in and out of his head.

"-Harry-"

"-Twitching-"

"-Ginny-"

"What did You-Know-Who do to them?"

A new array of images bombarded Harry's mind as his scar dulled to a throb. He tried to find his way to the surface from this painful limbo that he seemed to be floating in. _Arriving at Hogwarts; meeting Sirius; becoming friends with Ron and Hermione; riding Buckbeak..._Harry concentrated on his love for Ginny as he felt a powerful force begin to build up in his very being. _Writing a letter in Potions; Ginny in the Chamber of Secrets; Riding brooms together at the Burrow; Teaming up to tease Ron; kissing for the first time...._Harry concentrated on that, feeling his love for Ginny soaring up to the surface and emanating out from his scar down to his toes. _"I love you," Ginny said. _Harry opened his eyes, blinking profusely to adjust to the bright lighting.

"Harry dear! You're awake!" He sat up slowly and was hugged fiercely by Mrs. Weasley, a new wave of tears issuing from her. She pulled away. "What happened, Harry?" He looked around and found himself in the hospital wing, surrounded by the Weasley family, Hermione, Dumbledore, McGonagall, and Hagrid. He paused to get his bearings and remember. A flash of memories helped him recollect his last memories before he had succumbed to darkness.

"I was having a stupid dream, something trivial and unimportant, when the setting changed. I saw Voldemort holding Ginny captive in the Forbidden Forest. I went after her, and my dream was true. She was badly hurt, and I tried to fight him. He was brutal with both the Crucio curse on both me and Ginny, along with attacks of the mind. Ron and Hermione arrived with Grawp, who stepped on Voldemort. Voldemort disappeared, and we started back towards Hogwarts. Then it all went blank," he finished.

"Does that mean he's gone, Professor?" Ron asked.

"Not likely. He will inevitably be back, I'm afraid," Dumbledore replied gravely.

"Where's Ginny?" Harry asked, coming to his senses and looking around, flinching upon hurting some of his injuries.

"She still won't wake," Hermione said sadly. "She's healed on the outside. On the inside, we don't know what damage You-Know-Who may have caused."

"How long have we been out?" Harry asked.

"Three days," Hagrid said, tears trickling down onto his beard.

Harry stood up shakily, walking over to her bed and brushing away her hair from her face. "He caused mental trauma. I had trouble coming back. All I kept seeing were bad memories and pain from the Crucio curse," Harry said.

"And how did you find your way back, Harry?" Dumbledore asked gently.

"I thought of good memories, and of Ginny. She helped pull me through," he said simply. He looked back at Ginny, her face blank.

"Ginny, love? Can you hear me?" He held his breath, waiting for a response. There was none.

He held her hand tenderly, brushing her cheek with his other hand. "Ginny, listen to me. Concentrate on my voice." He paused and observed the whole room watching him with bated breaths. "I know the extraordinary amount of pain you are facing right now, along with the bad memories. Love, concentrate on the good. Disregard anything Voldemort has cursed you with. Concentrate on your family, your childhood, your friends, anything good." He took another pause. "If you can hear me, blink or move your fingers. Can you do that?" He held his breath for what seemed like hours when her eyelashes fluttered suddenly. He exhaled loudly. "You're doing great, Ginny. You're almost there. Now concentrate on what makes you the happiest in the world. Let it shatter any bad memories left. Concentrate."

He closed his eyes, waiting. There was nothing else he could do.

"Harry?" he heard a soft voice say as the hand he held moved to interlace their fingers and hold them tightly.

Harry's eyes flashed open in wonder, meeting with Ginny's. "Ginny," he breathed. The entire room erupted in celebration as screams and laughter pierced the room. However, Harry's ears blocked them out, concentrating only on Ginny.

"Harry," she repeated, her piercing eyes looking at him, shining with renewed energy and vigor.

"I concentrated on you."

* * *

**Good comeback? Bad? Wondering what will happen?**

**Please review and tell me what you think, it's been so long since I've written. Again, I'm sorry.**

**PLEASE REVIEW! Thanks! =]**

* * *


End file.
